Sorey
Sorey is the protagonist of Tales of Zestiria. Background Sorey's mother was killed during the Dawn of Chaos, and Sorey was taken in by Zenrus to Elysia. Sorey travels the world, dealing with the malevolence that has overtaken the world while discovering the circumstances around his birth. Sorey ultimately kills the Lord of Calamity without falling to malevolence after truly understanding his duty. He then falls into a deep sleep to nurture the land's resonance and heal it from the malevolence. It is implied that Sorey eventually returns to the world after much time has passed, rescuing Mikleo from a collapsing ruin. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star (Killed Heldalf, who can survive Edna's black holes and is strong enough to alter the state of celestial bodies within his domain.) Speed: Faster than Light (Can keep up with Edna, who can escape the pull of her own black holes.) Durability: Large Star Level (Can survive attacks from Heldalf.) Hax: Spiritual Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Purification, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Control Nullification (With Siegfried), Healing (With Shichisei Shuukihou), Death Manipulation (With Flame Nova), Poison Manipulation (With Bubble Arrow), Damage Healing (With Crystal Tower) Intelligence: Above Average (An experienced archaeologist and knowledgeable warrior.) Stamina: High (Can travel and fight for extended periods of time without much rest.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Spiritual Awareness and Soul Manipulation:' Sorey is capable of naturally interacting with Seraphim, which are invisible spirits.Additionally, he can harm Phantom Hellions, which are sentient corrupted souls without a physical body. He can also bestow the ability to perceive spirits to other people. *'Purification:' As Lailah's vessel, he has the ability to purify corrupted or evil monsters, such as Hellions. *'Spiritual Vessel:' As the Shepherd, Sorey is the vessel for multiple Seraphs: Lailah, Mikleo, Edna, and Zaveid (formerly Dezel). They can coexist inside Sorey's body and experience things he does. They can also leave his body and fight alongside him. *'Armatization:' An ability that allows Sorey to merge with any of his Seraphim. This boosts his stats and grants him their powers, as well as new weapons. Lailah enhances his fire manipulation, Mikleo enhances his water manipulation, Edna enhances his earth manipulation, and Dezel/Zaveid enhance his wind manipulation. *'Telepathy:' Sorey has the ability to speak directly into people's minds. *'Fire Manipulation:' Sorey has the ability to call forth flames for his attacks. They are further enhanced by Armatizing with Lailah. *'Wind Manipulation:' Sorey can call forth sharp winds for some of his attacks. They are further enhanced by Armatizing with Dezel or Zaveid. He can also use it to teleport. It also allows him to see with his eyes closed due to reading the wind's movements. *'Ice Manipulation:' Sorey can create ice during some of his attacks. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Sorey can call forth electricity for some of his attacks. *'Weather Manipulation:' For some attacks, Sorey can summon miniature thunderstorms. *'Earth Manipulation:' Sorey can manipulate the ground for some attacks. Armatizing with Edna enhances his abilities. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Sorey can cause tears in space with the Phantasm Flash arte. Techniques *'Artes in his base form:' **'Striking Fang:' Sorey performs a downward swing that he extends to a leftward swing. **'True Fang:' Sorey performs either a quick upward or to a side swing that leave a green arc in its wake as he performs a slight back-step. **'Steel Render:' Sorey perform a rising clockwise spin with his back against his enemy and strikes his opponent with his right heel and slashes it with his sword. **'Tiger Blade:' Sorey slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. **'Freezing Strike:' Sorey delivers a wide kick to the left, then follows with a horizontal slash to the left. **'Sword Flare:' Sorey charges fire into their sword for a short period before slamming it onto the ground, creating a small blast of fire upon contact. **'Trihawk:' While holding his sword in reversed grip, Sorey slashes diagonally upward to the left, horizontally to the right, and finally diagonally downward to the left, each swing tracing a blue streak, together forming in a shape similar to letter A. **'Earth Dragon Fang:' Sorey makes a diagonal slash downward, following it with an upward diagonal slash, a horizontal slash, a kick, and one final horizontal slash. **'Wolfwind Fang:' Sorey stabs his sword into the enemy, then switches hands and, in reverse, grip-slashes the sword upward diagonally, throwing the enemy into the air. He finishes the arte by returning his sword to his main hand and performing a full spin while kicking with his left foot downward diagonally. **'Phantasm Flash:' Sorey warps toward their opponent and performs a slice diagonally downward, which is then followed by a horizontal slice that tears space-time. **'Starfall:' Sorey briefly disappears, appearing shortly after in midair in front of his foe and delivering a vertical slash. **'Sword Rain:' Sorey rapidly pierces the target several times, followed by a final strike that may involve a upward thrust, rising slash, or back-flip. **'Frigid Moon:' Sorey slashes with his sword in the air, creating a crescent moon of ice with the upward slash, exploding it with the second downward slash. **'Searing Gale:' Sorey jumps while spinning, making flames follow them. Afterward, the user raises their sword before slamming it to the ground. Upon contact, fire sprouts from the area affected by the sword's touch. **'Shatterfang:' Sorey leaps and flips in the air, performing a powerful downward slash accompanied by red explosions in a short straight line while dust emerges from the sword's impact zone. **'Shadow Shock:' Sorey jumps backward, then dashes forward with a single, horizontal slash that hits enemies multiple times. **'Cantering Flames:' Sorey briefly charges his sword, which becomes engulfed in flames, and then performs a few slashes, the final slash forming a letter "N" and pushing enemies away. **'Sonic Thrust:' Sorey thrusts his weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. **'Crimson Edge:' Sorey readies a thrust, his sword setting aflame, and follows with a charge through the enemy. **'Raging Winds:' Sorey briefly charges his sword with wind, then charges through the enemy emitting green light, and is followed by a thrust of wind accompanied with swirls. **'Rending Gale:' Sorey briefly charges with light, then slashes diagonally upward and performs a full spin slashing horizontally with lightning, both strikes emitting red cuts. **'Severing Wind:' Sorey spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. **'Runic Circle:' Sorey twirls his sword, grabbing it in reverse, then impales it into the ground, and a dark sphere emanates from it, damaging nearby enemies in a chain of hits. **'Heavenly Torrent:' Sorey grabs his sword in his left hand and, while swinging it to the side, charges it with water. He then slashes upward, creating a pillar of water. **'Lion's Howl:' Sorey slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. He has an enhanced version of this attack that he used to kill Heldalf. **'Beast Thunder:' Sorey rains lightning down on his enemies before following with a lion's head made of energy. **'Shichisei Shuukihou:' A promotional 7-Up arte that heals Sorey. Yes. **'Bolt Tempest:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey slashes his enemy three times before charging his sword with lightning and dashing toward the target. He then performs an overhead slash on the enemy and finishes with a lightning-powered uppercut. **'Divine Wrath:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey raises his left arm skyward, summons a storm, and a bolt of lightning strikes his hand, imbuing it with electricity. He proceeds to punch his enemy with his electrified hand, pushing it back in the process. Sorey then grips his sheathed sword, a green aura emanating from him. He charges at the enemy and slashes it, dealing several hits shortly after contact. *'Artes in Fire Armatus:' **'Vermillion Crescent:' Sorey slashes clockwise with a flaming crescent. **'Rain of Fire:' Sorey points the tip of their blade at the target and shoots a bullet of fire. **'Blood Moon:' Sorey summons a crimson moon in front of him that damages the enemy. **'Burning Shards:' Sorey slashes with a counterclockwise flaming crescent. **'Scorched Valley:' Sorey swings his sword upward and cleaves a flaming divide. **'Molten Wall:' Sorey pushes with the flat of his blade to summon an advancing wall of fire. **'Purgatory of Flame:' Sorey performs a vertical cut that leaves behind a mass of burning flames. **'Tower of Blood:' Sorey swings his sword upward and summons a molten tower from beneath their target. **'Crimson Echo:' Sorey spins twice with his sword outstretched to unleash a wave of fire. **'Burning Echo:' Fire bursts from the user in two waves, dealing Fire-elemental damage to all surrounding enemies. **'Crown Fire:' At first, a few wisps of wind circle around the enemy, then suddenly burst with fire, damaging enemies in a medium area while launching smaller targets into the air. **'Calamity Flare:' The user conjures a wide wall of fire, which then rushes through the battlefield, pushing enemies back and dealing continuous damage. **'Ancient Nova:' Upon activation, the atmosphere turns red as heat energy builds in the sky. A massive bullet of flame then descends from the sky, striking the earth and rupturing a large area. Finally, a quick flash of hellfire consumes the battlefield around the point of impact before dissipating. Has a chance to inflict instant death upon the enemy. **'Rhapsody:' Three red circles at slightly varying angles appear around the target, and then a ball of fire descends onto the target, spins around a bit, and dissipates. This arte temporarily increases target's maximum HP by 20% and heals HP the amount by the amount it added. **'Divine Phoenix Blade:' The armatus user focuses before unleashing a clockwise flaming cut. **'Flamberge:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey summons a giant sword, whose tip he uses to carve a circle into the ground around him. He then spins and slashes upward, with the slash bursting into flame. **'Flamberge Ultima: '''One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey transforms his sword into the gun Siegfried and loads Lailah into it before firing her as flaming beam. This art makes him unable to call forth Lailah again. *'Artes in Water Armatus:' **'Blue Flurry.' **'Saint's Arrow.' **'Splitting Torrent.' **'Ocean Blitz.' **'Blistering Fangs.' **'Shattered Deluge.' **'Azure Assault:' The user aims their bow horizontally at their enemy, a large, ornamental, and blue glyph around the arrowhead, then releases twelve spiraling water arrows at the enemy. **'Binding Vortex.' **'Six Falling Stars.' **'Bubble Arrow:' The user shoots four large bubbles of water floating in the air. This arte has a 5% chance to inflict the "Poison" status ailment on any enemy who walks into one of the bubbles. **'Arrow Squall:' The user shoots arrows into sky that then rain down onto their enemies. **'Trinity Arrow:' The user first shoots two, water-infused arrows at the enemy, then follows with a large, water-infused arrow powered by a great blue emblem conjured around the arrowhead. **'Maelstrom:' A whirlpool appears over a large area of the battlefield, lifting all enemies within range into the air while dealing damage. **'Elixir Vitae:' Three white circles at slightly varying angles appear around the target, white wisps surrounding them and mildly bursting. This arte heals a large amount of HP and cures all status ailments and negative status changes from the target. **'Divine Dragon Torrent.' **'Aqua Limit:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey fires a burst of arrows with their bow, which relentlessly strike the enemy. Their bow then changes into a blade on their arm, with which they pierce through their target in an explosion of water. **'Aqua Limit Ultima: One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. Sorey transforms his bow into the gun Siegfried and loads Mikleo into it before firing him as water beam. This art makes him unable to call forth Mikleo again. *'Artes in Earth Armatus: ' **'''Rising Sands. **'Rampaging Giant.' **'Surging Landscape.' **'Echo Shock.' **'Iron Curtain.' **'Earthpulse.' **'Rock Wringer.' **'Scrap Toss.' **'Monolithic Current.' **'Rock Satellite: ' The user conjures three large rocks circling around them. **'Crystal Tower:' The user conjures tall crystals on up to three targets, which erupt from beneath them. This arte is effective against crustaceans and has a 10% chance to drain target's HP. **'Earthshaker:' The user slams their fist into the ground, creating a large impact zone around them. **'Gigaton Smash:' The user first attempts to grab their target with the right fist. If they succeed, they will rise into the air and throw their target into the ground, following with a smash. **'Fairy Circle:' Creates a healing field focused around one ally, which damages enemies who set foot within it. **'Divine Basalt Blow.' **'Earth Revolution:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. The user rides one of the gauntlets the Armatus provides, charging it with earth energy as they go. They then make a ninety-degree angle to essentially uppercut their target and disappear into the sky, ending with them falling like a meteor and punching the earth, cratering it. **'Earth Revolution Ultima.' *'Artes in Wind Armatus:' **'Wind Blade:' The user performs a front-flip while striking the target with their dagger wings. **'Violent Projection:' The user jumps back while creating several green arcs that strike the target. **'Gale Fang:' The user crouches and performs a counterclockwise kick that strikes the target twice at two different heights. **'Dragon Blitz:' The user leaps into the air while performing an upward kick with their right leg, conjuring a green whirlwind upon their target. **'Torrent Spear:' The user charges at the enemy, striking them with their right leg and dealing damage in a chain of hits. **'Whirlwind Slash:' The user performs a series of counterclockwise rising spins that conjure a green whirlwind around the user. **'Virulent Shards:' The user leaps into the air, conjuring multiple mana daggers pointing at the field in the target's close proximity, that the user then rains upon the enemy in rapid succession, each dagger conjuring a green wind blast upon contact with the ground. **'Dark Star:' The user leaps into the air, then dives at the enemy, going through them and conjuring blue wind needles behind them. **'Razor Vortex:' While in the air, two green circles burst from the user, and then another series of green circles do the same, accompanied by several pillars of green energy. **'Gale Phantom:' The user spins, striking their enemy and finishing the arte with a wind-infused blow. The user also switches places with the target. **'Stratashield:' The user slightly leaps into the air with a spin, producing a wind blast around themselves. **'Deep Squall:' The user conjures two circling blasts of wind around them. The user will then periodically emit those same blasts another three times. **'Cloudburst:' The user leaps into the air and ejects six green blades that then fire green lasers in a straight line, with each blade firing at a different angle. It has a chance to inflict instant death. **'Soul Resonance:' The Wind Armatus user floats briefly in the air as a whirlwind blows around them in a mediocre range, recovering health and draining SC. **'Divine Tiger Tempest.' **'Sylphystia:' One of Sorey's Mystic Artes. The user flies into the sky and summons a storm of blades, which they shoot at the enemies down below. They then create a triangular crest on the ground, exploding it in a burst of wind. **'Sylphistia Ultima.' Equipment *'Ritual Sword:' Sorey's basic weapon. It is a simple sword that he uses to fight. *'Siegfried:' A magical gun that can be used to shoot the spirits of his Seraphim as weapons. This allows them to enter the body of the victim, but it has high chances of killing them. It can also be used to increase his strength or to break people out of mind control. *'Broadsword:' A massive sword that Sorey can use while Armatized with Lailah. It can be imbued with fire. *'Bow:' A large bow that Sorey uses to shoot water arrows while Armatized with Mikleo. *'Stone Gauntlets:' Large stone fists that Sorey can use when Armatized with Edna. *'Blade Wings:' A set of wing-like blades that Sorey can use while Armatized with Dezel or Zaveid. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Lailah’s armatization summons a column of fire in its animation. *Defeated a water Seraph that caused a large storm. *Created the foundation for a bridge. *Struck a Drake out of the air and later defeated it. *Easily tears down rocks. *Received the power of Musiphe, who has the might of an exploding volcano. *Defeated Cardinal Horton, who caused a storm that covered all of Pendrago. *Overpowered Tiamat, who opened a hole in some clouds in his death roes. *His clash with Heldalf destroyed the Throne of Artorius. *Overpowered Heldalf while he was armatized Maotelus. **Maotelus is strong enough to turn an entire planet into his vessel. Speed/Reactions *Burned arrows before they could reach him. *Can keep up with Dullahan, whose movements create a mach cone. *In Tales of the Rays, can escape the pull of the Black Hole arte. Durability/Endurance *Sorey survives a fireball from Lunarre. *Survived attacks from Heldalf. *Survived attacks from practically every character and monster he has defeated. *In Tales of the Rays, capable of surviving the Black Hole arte. Skill/Intelligence *Got the sword out of the pedestal, became Lailah's vessel. *Defeated the leader of the Scattered Bones. *Learned the Lion's Howl arte from Sergei. *Obtained the power of the four Empyreans. *Defeated Asura, a former Shepherd. *Defeated the dragon Tiamat. *Defeated Symonne. *Contributed to Eizen's defeat. *Killed Heldalf. Weaknesses *Requires the presence of his Seraphim in order to use Armatization. *Using Siegfried to shoot his Seraphim as projectiles has high chances of killing them. Sources Aselia (For arte descriptions and background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Large Star Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Purification Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales Category:Healing Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Poison Users